Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package and/or a method of manufacturing the same, such as, a chip-stacked semiconductor package including a plurality of chips that are stacked one another and/or a method of manufacturing the chip-stacked semiconductor package.
The semiconductor industry refers to a collection of companies having objectives to fabricate semiconductor devices that have a compact design, multi-functions, high storage capacity, and high reliability at low costs. One of important technology which may achieve those objectives is a semiconductor package technology. A chip-stacked semiconductor package including a plurality of chips that are stacked on one another is suggested as a method for achieving those objectives in the semiconductor package technology.